


The Torture I Deserved

by rats_eats_cats



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rats_eats_cats/pseuds/rats_eats_cats
Summary: This is Quackity’s lore stream from 3/16/2021, but in book form incase anyone wants to read it instead of watch it. That’s really all it is.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The Torture I Deserved

“This is the main cell.” Sam stated.

Quackity nodded and walked to where Sam told him to go. Quackity was kinda of jumpy because he was excited for what he was about to do. 

“Before you go, take these. The things you said you were going to use are.... alright... but I think you should use these.” Sam dropped both of his most precious possession. 

A smile broke onto Quackity’s face. “You... you are letting me use these?”

Sam nodded. “Well you can trust me. I promise I will get that god damn book.” Quackity reassured him.

“I trust you. Do have anything in you hand. Keep them hidden so he doesn’t know. Good luck.” And with that, Quackity was heading to the place it was at.

Quackity got to the cell and him a Dream greeted each other.

“Hello Quackity” Dream said. “Hello Dream.”

“Haven’t seen ya in a while. How have you been?” Quackity asked. “I’ve been.” Dream answered.

It was silent for a bit. Quackity broke the silence. “Yeah, Yeah. How long have you been here for now? Feels... like it’s been a while.”

“I don’t know. I lost my clock a while ago.” Dream answered again.

“Your clock? You get to keep a clock im here?” Quackity asked. “I did for a while, but now I don’t.” Dream said.

The barrier in between the two came down and Quackity walked in. “This is nice... this is nice.”

Dream walked to a near wall and touched one of the cry obsidian blocks. “Yeah. I like the- the crying obsidian. It’s a new-ish addition.” Dream told Quackity.

Quackity looked around the room for a but, grunting while doing so. “Seems a little crowded in here. I don’t imagine you’re- you’re very confession here.” Quackity paused. Then he slowy stated to approach Dream, who was slowly backing away. “How does it feel though? I mean, you used to do what ever you wanted, used to say whatever you wanted to say, but now you’re just stuck here. You can’t do anything about it.” 

Dream’s back hit a wall, and he glared at Quackity. He pushed him off and stood up straight. “All right,” his voice started to raise. “You coming to rub it in or something?”

Quackity smirked at Dream. Quackity leaned back a but and his shoulders relaxed. “I’m just saying, must feel kind of bad.” Quackity added some fake sympathy somewhere in his sentence. He walked toward the lava, very slowly. Dream stood his ground and watched him closely. “But listen Dream. I, um, i just want to talk to you for a bit because it has been a while, I think we should catch up on many, many things.” Quackity paused again. He turned to Dream, who was walking up besides him to hear him better. “I heard what you did to Tommy.” 

Dream glared at Quackity, who raised his shoulders in a mocking tone. “What’d ya hear?” Dream asked.

Quackity lowed his voice, to make is lower. “Well... I don’t think I need to explain myself.” Quackity answered.

Dream walked a but closer, quickly replying with a, “What did people think?”

Quackity looked at the lava, answering him. “You know what, ya know... I don’t think they were far off... off of what actually happened. You killed Tommy, you bring him back to life.” He turned back to Dream.

“What- did people think it was cool?” Quackity pulled back a bit in surprise at what he said.

“Is that all? Is that all that matters to you if it’s cool or not?” Quackity asked.

Dream had gotten a bit confused and he tried to change what he just said. “Well- no. I was just- I just wanted to know what people think of what- what people are saying. Were they- um- were-... what did everyone else say. What they think.” Dream stammered out.

Quackity found this amusing. That he was getting Dream to stutter and stumbled on his own words. He let the grin slip his face in two. He walked towards Dreams water pit. Dream followed. “You know, it doesn’t matter what people think. What matters is the very concept of it. You have a book that can bring people back. And I think-“ Dream interrupted him.

“And now people believe me.” Quackity took a second to register what he said. “Yeah, I mean. I know you have the book Dream. Everyone know at this point you have the book.” 

Dream moved back a bit. “Yeah. That’s good.” Quackity giggled a bit. “I mean. Depends on the eyes of who you see it.”

Dream turned and looked at the part of the wall where his clock used to be. “Well. I mean, it’s good for me.”

Quackity turned away, thinking of his options. “Dream. I’m gonna... I need that book dream. I’m not here to play games. Honestly, I’m vey busy, and I wouldn’t say you’re busy being here but..” Quackity bit his lip. “I want that book Dream. I don’t want it. I meed that book, and you have it and... I-I want it.”

Dream looked at Quackity. “Why? I-I burned the book.” Quackity rolled his eyes. “Come on.” Dream’s eyes went to the left. “It’s just- it’s no. I did. I did. It’s just- it’s just- it’s just knowledge. It’s in my head. How do you think- I couldn’t bring a book in here. How do you think I was able to revive Tommy? It’s just, like, I’m the book.”

“Oh really?” Quackity closed his mouth and licked his teeth. “Yeah.” Dream answer. He walked a bit closer to the lava.

“Then it’s simple. You’re gonna tell me what you know.” Quackity stated. Dream looked surprised.

“Why would I do that?” Dream asked. Dream pulled out a book and quickly opened it and closed it.

“Dream. You don’t have leverage over anyone or anything anymore. You’re stuck here. You’re trapped.” Quackity walked around a bit, taking slow steps. 

“Okay- well then-“ “Quite frankly-“ Quackity interrupted Dream, but Dream interrupted him back, “What do you want the book for? Why do you need the book?”

“Dream. I do business, and, you know, a good businessman doesn’t reveal his secrets. I’m just gonna say it again, Dream, and I’m asking, this is the nicest way possible. I don’t want to do anything to you Dream. I just want you to give me your knowing about the book because I need it.” Quackity told Dream. Dream was even more surprised. 

“Why don’t- you can’t- you can take me out, you can bring me out if here, um, then I can, you know.” Dream offered, gesturing to the lava.

“Really, no, I don’t think that’s gonna happen. I think whats gonna happen is you’re gonna give me the knowledge about that book, and you’re gonna stay in here, and that’s it.” Quackity stated once more.

Dream walked by the back wall. “Oh yeah? Or what?” Quackity’s expression changed to a sly grin, to a straight poker face.

“You’re gonna- you’re gonna put me in a double prison?” Quackity let out a breathily laugh. “Double prison? Nah. Nah Dream, I’m gonna do something else to you.”

Quackity walked over to a wall and placed down two item frames. Dream watch with his mouth agape as to how his brought items into the cell. When Quackity placed a sword in one of them, and help an ace in his hand, Dream knew he had gotten himself into some deep shit.

“I’m asking the nice way, so-“

“How did you-“ Dream but up till he hit his cauldron.

“I’m asking you nicely, Dream.” He walk closer to Dream. “You didn’t want to tell me.”

“You’re not going to kill me.” Dream stated.

“I’m not going to kill you, but I’m going to make you-“

“SAM!” Dream screamed through the lava.

“I’m going to make you’re last stay in prison hell.” Quackity stated.

“SAM!!” Dream screamed again. Quackity walked closer to Dream, but got pushed away.

“Hey! Don’t do that! Don’t do that. Don’t you fucking do that to me. Don’t touch me man, all right?” Quackity walked over to the item frames and took them down, making sure to pick up the sword. “It’s simple, Dream, all right? You’re gonna tell me all the knowledge you have in that fucking book or I’m gonna come here EVERY. SINGE. FUCKING. DAY to make your life hell. That is exactly what I’m gonna do, and I’m gonna stick to it until you give me knowledge on that fucking book.” Quackity was right in Dreams face now, holding a sword to his neck.

“I’m not gonna tell you anything.” Dream very clearly states, trying to make his voice sound strong, but his was shaking.

“You have no other choice. If you want me here every, fucking, day, then your gonna give me the fucking knowledge on the book. I’m not fucking around Dream, you’re gonna tell me.” Dream slid under Quackity’s arm and ran to the other side of the room.

“SAM!!!” He tried again. It was no use.

“You can scream for Sam all you want. Dream-“

“How do I- he didn’t- there’s no way- how did you sneak it in?” Dream quick asked.

“All right, all right. You know what? There’s been enough talking. There’s been enough taking, Dream. You’re gonna tell me or we’re gonna do this the fucking hard way for as long as I need to do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story. My hands really hurt from writing.


End file.
